


Professors Beifong

by lin_beifong_stan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, college professor au, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Kya and Lin are married and both work as professors at the University of Republic City (URC). This story follows along their lives together.Or: Kyalin College Professor AU without a specific plot in mind
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, it’s really short. I don’t know when I’m going to have time to post more, but I do want to make this a multi-chapter work. For now, I’m going to leave this as a one-shot, but I will be coming back to it later.

Kya set the cup of tea down in front of her wife, who had been in the process of reaching for another essay to grade. “Babe, it’s almost two in the morning and your first lecture is at eight. You should take a break. Get some rest.”

Lin accepted the tea, grateful for the warmth. “I have too much work to sleep, and I’ve got coffee to get me through the lectures.”

”Babe,” she said sternly, crossing her arms. “It’s unhealthy to forgo sleeping. You work more efficiently when you’re well rested. And maybe hold off on assigning another massive project until after you’ve finished grading the first one.”

“I’ll be fine,” the younger of the women replied dismissively. “What makes you an expert on healthy sleep habits, anyway?”

The silver-haired woman pursed her lips. “I am the head of the University of Republic City’s medical department. I think that makes me more qualified than the woman who had to take an early retirement from being Chief of Police after receiving a major injury.”

Lin turned to face her wife and the argument died on her tongue. As always, her wife was breathtakingly beautiful, and whatever she was preparing to argue about was suddenly gone from her mind.

The fact that the taller woman was wearing the retired chief’s old RCPD sweatshirt wasn’t helping either. “That’s supposed to be mine.”

Kya pulled the paler woman out of the chair and into her arms. “Do you want me to take it off?”

”Uh, no... I mean, yes.... well, uh,” the blush forming on her cheeks was a stark contrast to her light skin as she fumbled over her words.

The older woman guided her back to the bedroom, keeping her lover close as she laid down and pulled the covers up. “We have enough money, babe. You don’t have to work, you know.”

”Neither do you,” the younger woman murmured sleepily, the comfort of the sheets demanding she rest.

“Good night, Lin,” the department head murmured, kissing the top of her wife’s forehead.

She smiled softly when she heard soft snoring instead of a proper response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to post, and sorry that it’s so short. I really like the idea of a college professor AU, but I really don’t have the time to plan out and properly write a full fic, so I’m going to be updating this on a very irregular schedule in a more one-shot format from now on.

Lin grumbled curses under her breath as she tried to figure out how to work the online system for her class.

She had been snowed in, which meant delivering her lecture via laptop. Yippee.

It was boring enough having to be a long-term substitute for a class she had no real interest in, but utilizing technologies she was unfamiliar with for the class only made things worse

Kya laughed softly and gently took her hands, preventing her from continuing to mash the keyboard. “What seems to be the issue, honey?”

”It isn’t letting me log in! I’ve put the password in at least seven times!” The woman growled.

The silver-haired woman placed herself in her wife’s lap and planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked at the keyboard to see how much damage had been done and laughed lightly before pressing the key with the green light. “Honey, you had Caps-Lock on.”

Lin fought the blush creeping up her cheeks and placed firm kisses on the woman’s exposed shoulder. “I love you.”

Kya smiled. “I love you too, you technologically incapable hard-ass. Now get ready for your lecture.”


End file.
